Letters from a Friend
by Sam5
Summary: Danny's belongings are sent to the McCawley farm, including his journal and lost letters. PLEASE RE-READ BOTTOM OF CHAPTER 12/ (THANK YOUS TO READERS)
1. "Thank You Sir"

Letters From a Friend  
  
Rafe sat on the porch overlooking the farm. It was early, the sun was just rising and there was a slight breeze in the air. Rafe often got up early now a days, to be alone with his thoughts, and morn, so that his new wife Evelyn wouldn't see him. He felt a light hand on his shoulder, not bothering to turn around  
  
"Hey." He said quietly.  
  
"Hey……What you doing out here." She said  
  
"Just thinkin"  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"Things" he said staring at the open field  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" she offered  
  
"Thats okay."  
  
"Goodness Rafe! I don't know what I'm gonna do with you. You've been so distant since……."  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"Well….. since…….since Danny died." She finished almost in a whisper.  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Now Rafe I didn't mean it like that, and you know it…… I was just trying to---"  
  
Just then a car pulled up, and a familiar face stepped out from behind the wheel.  
  
"Boy was it hell trackin' you two down!" Colonel Doolittle smiled.  
  
"Sir?" Rafe asked, half confused and half relieved he had rescued him from Evelyn.  
  
"M'am." He nodded, acknowledging Evelyn.  
  
"Colonel." Acknowledging back.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"I'll get started on breakfast." Broke Evelyn turning to go in the house. "Will you be joining us Colonel?"  
  
"Don't have the time m'am but I sure do apprieciate the offer."  
  
She smiled, looked at Rafe then walked in the house. It was quiet again.  
  
"How are ya doin' son?" Doolittle asked, not looking at Rafe.  
  
"I'm fine sir, but I reckon that ain't the reason you came by today, is it?"  
  
"Always a wise ass" he smiled then got serious "But your right, thats not why I stopped by today" he paused then changed the subject "Uh. How is Evelyn doin'?"  
  
"She's doin'…better, sir."  
  
"That's good." He said quietly.  
  
"Sir, I've never you to be a man to beat around the bush."  
  
"No son….. neither have i….. However this…..this is somewhat more difficult." Doolittle finished.  
  
"and why is that sir?" Rafe replied, looking at the ground.  
  
"Because, I know how close you and Danny were." Doolittle said, removing his hat.  
  
Rafe looked up at him when he spoke Danny's name.  
  
"Sir?" Rafe questioned.  
  
"I have some of Danny's belongings….. in the car, he had no family listed. And I thought prehaps, prehaps maybe you would like to have them?"  
  
Rafe stood up ready to go to Doolittle's car.  
  
"Yes sir….. I would."  
  
"Alright"  
  
They walked over to the car and Doolittle opened the door to the back seat, there, lay a duffle bag that looked like it was almost completely filled. As Doolittle handed the bag to his former pupil, Rafe's eyes teared.  
  
"Thank you, sir." He said only staring at the bag, and gripping it tightly.  
  
"Its my pleasure." He said knowingly.  
  
After a long pause.  
  
"Son, things happen in this life that none of us can help! No matter how we try or wish, we can't change it! They…..they JUST happen! No one knows why, but what ever reason, you gotta trust it." He finished, yelling in a whisper. Rafe continued to stare at the bag. " Its NOT your fault,---"  
  
"Yes sir, I know." he whispered.  
  
"No! you don't! You don't get that! And my fear is that you may NEVER get that." He continued. "you gotta go on livin', DANNY would want you to." He finished  
  
"Yessir," Rafe said looking up at him, seeing the conviction in his eyes. "I really do appreciate you dropping this by personally." And he held his hand out, Doolittle reluctantly did the same. Rafe returned his focus to Danny's bag and started toward the house.  
  
"And son!" Doolittle yelled after him "You know how to get a hold of me."  
  
Rafe gave a stiff mouthed smile and a nod, as Doolittle started his car and drove away. 


	2. What to Do

What to Do  
  
Rafe trudged inside the house, where Evelyn was setting the table for breakfast.  
  
"What was that all about" she asked.  
  
"Oh, uh… nothing really." He dodged into the living room and threw Danny's bag on the couch. "He was just kinda…..well uh" he walked in where Evelyn was "you know checkin' up on his best pilot." He said cockily recovering w/ a slight smile.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"What do you mean, oh?" he asked.  
  
"oh, Nothing…..its just… not like him, I guess you could say." She looked up from the table noticing Rafe's slightly red eyes, and studied his face for any sign of lying.  
  
"Well he…..this looks good Ev."  
  
"Yeah, uh..thanks." she said still staring at him.  
  
------After Breakfast-------  
  
Rafe stood up from the table.  
  
"Thanks Ev, I think I'm gonna go get dressed, and maybe go work on the crop duster."  
  
"Alright." She said starting to clear the dishes off the table.  
  
Rafe ducked into the next room and quickly grabbed Danny's bag, and headed toward he and Evelyn's room. Once there he locked the door, sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled Danny's bag closer to him, and what was on the surface.  
  
"Oh, Danny." He breathed as he ran his fingers across the material.  
  
As he began to open the bag there was a turn of the door handle.  
  
"Rafe did you wanna, why is the door locked." Asked Evelyn concerned  
  
"Rafe! Open up this door, are you okay?!" she said feiriously knocking and turning the handle. Rafe got up and opened the door.  
  
"Sorry I didn't know I had locked it."  
  
"Well, just tell me why you-" she stopped seeing the bag on the bed. Her mouth fell open. "Whats that! Is that what Doolittle was here about?!" her voice rising.  
  
"Now Ev I can explain!"  
  
"I thought we agreed you weren't going on anymore missions!" she yelled.  
  
"I know but-, what?" he asked confused.  
  
"Well thats why Doolittle was here right?"  
  
"Well uh…..yeah…but. I .won't . I won't go if you don't want me to."  
  
"Rafe OF COURSE I don't want you to go! Your everything to me." She sighed and began to cry.  
  
He went towards her.  
  
"Its okay Ev. I won't go." He said, her head on his shoulder, stroking her hair. "Its okay." He looked down at her. "Look, you go finish up in the kitchen, later you and I will have a talk…..okay?"  
  
"Bout time we had one of those, huh?" she replied with a light laugh.  
  
He nodded and kissed her head. Then she walked out.  
  
A sigh of relief came from Rafe's mouth.  
  
"Thank God."  
  
At that moment he decided he would go to the one place he knew he could be alone. Danny's house. 


	3. Danny's House

Walking up to the beaten down shack, Rafe wondered how anyone could have stood to live there. True it had been weather worn over the years, but Rafe could remember it distinctly as is was when Danny had lived there as a child. He hesitantly opened the door, the violent creek of the door was enough to make anyone change their minds, but Rafe persisted, for Danny.  
  
He dusted off a chair that must have belonged to the kitchen at one time, and Rafe was suprised to discover there wasn't much furniture in the house at all. He continued to walk around discovering things about his best friend's life that prehaps he had never know, or taken into consideration.  
  
He would occasionally trip on a beer bottle no doubtedly left by Danny's father. Finally he reached Danny's room, he himself had never been in the Walker's home, well make that house, a home requires love, but Rafe knew this was Danny's room because there were some toy planes on the ground. Rafe smiled but it was soon followed by a frown, because as his eyes scanned the room he found that there was only a rickety bed, small window, and a shoe box. Rafe couldn't even imagine living like that. He layed on the bed trying to feel what Danny might have felt living there, looking around he spotted the small window, broken and stained a bit of red. Feeling lonely Rafe picked up the shoe box and some of the planes and returned to the chair he had previously dusted and sat down. Rafe opened up Danny's bag.  
  
He pulled out a small photo album, journal, some clothes, some papers, and old letters. 


	4. The Journal

The Journal  
  
Rafe picked up Danny's journal. It had a dark brown leather binding. He opened it, and it read Danny's basic information…..  
  
Daniel Walker  
  
Born: July 21, 1917  
  
Died:  
  
Home: Tennessee  
  
Best Friend: Rafe McCawley  
  
Father: Cole Walker  
  
Dear Lord- July 21-1923  
  
Today is my birthday, Rafe and his parents gave me this journal, it has a ton of pages in it that I don't know if I'll live long enough to finish it.  
  
Daddy forgot my birthday, but it's okay, he has a lot on his mind right now and I'm not much help to him. I thought about running away, but I couldn't leave Rafe, he needs me, and so does daddy, neither of them say it but I know they do. I decided to turn this journal into a sort of prayer book, cuz I don't always say my prayers like I should, so this way I'm covered. Daddy's home, I'd better start on dinner.  
  
Later-  
  
Daddy was real mad dinner wasn't ready, he knocked me around a bit, but I'm okay, I used some of his whiskey to put on the cut I got, Rafe said that's what the soldiers used to do a long time ago, that if you won't do that it won't hurt as much, maybe that is why daddy is never in pain when he's drinking. I tasted it once, it doesn't taste too good to me. My arm stopped bleeding, I think I'll go to bed now.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Danny  
  
Rafe looked up,  
  
"Oh God." He said in amazement. There was so much Danny never told him. Living in that house must have been hell on him. He continued reading.  
  
Dear Lord- July 23-1923  
  
Sorry I didn't write yesterday, I played with Rafe some and stayed over there. Daddy usually has some of his friends over on Tuesdays, so I think it's better for both of us if I'm not there. Rafe asked me what happened to my arm, I told him I was cleaning up some of Daddy's bottles and fell on one, he believed me, but Rafe's daddy pulled me aside later that night and said I was welcome at their house anytime. I thanked him, but told him daddy needed me.  
  
"I know" replied Mr. McCawley with an understanding smile. "But if for any reason at all you feel you can't stay there, or don't want to stay there, you have a home here."  
  
"Thanks Mr. McCawley, I really do appreciate it."  
  
He patted me on the head, but I think he knows, I think he knows about daddy, the things he does. I came home this morning and played with my planes, Daddy was asleep on the couch, some of his friends were still there. Is that what men are supposed to do, Rafe's daddy doesn't do it. I hope Rafe and I never get like that, like my daddy.  
  
Good Night Lord.  
  
Thank You for everything.  
  
Danny  
  
As Rafe flipped ahead in the years he found a page with…..it was blood. And pieces of glass stuck in between the page and binding.  
  
Dear Lord- December 24-1928  
  
It's Christmas Eve, daddy got drunk so I thought I'd go over to the McCawley's, not join their Christmas, that would be rude, I was just gonna watch outside a little while, but when I was sneaking out the window in my room daddy came in.  
  
"Where YOU goin' boy!" he yelled slurring almost every word uttered.  
  
"I was just goin' over to the McCawley's daddy." I said cautiously, trying to calm him down.  
  
"You rather spend Christmas with them than your own father!" he said coming towards me with force punching me in the jaw.  
  
"No daddy I was just---"he was interrupted by another blow to the head knocking me into the window, breaking the glass.  
  
"Christmas is for family boy, I don't care how old you get" but his words were muffled, and I passed out. That's all I remember.  
  
Oh I shouldn't have tried to sneak out. Daddy was right, Christmas is for family, I'll just go over to Rafe's tomorrow, I know they probably got me a gift, I really wish they wouldn't, I don't deserve it. Daddy says only good kids get presents, I really do try to behave Lord! I do!  
  
Please forgive me I shouldn't be sad, its Christmas Eve, the Eve of Your birth.  
  
Thank you Lord.  
  
Your friend  
  
Danny  
  
Rafe looked up, that's why the window was broken, and it was never fixed, Danny must have lived there at least another year before he moved in with us he thought.  
  
"God Danny why didn't you say anything, I thought you told me everything. Maybe I didn't protect you as I should have." 


	5. Best Friend to Brother

Though taken off guard by the limited knowledge of his best friend's home life Rafe read on.  
  
Dear Lord- November 26-1929  
  
Its Thanksgiving Day, I'm over at the McCawley's because daddy was out with his friends again. They probably went to town to drink. Actually I'd rather be here anyway. But I wish daddy could celebrate with us. Well its time for dinner. Thank you for letting me be here tonight.  
  
But let daddy have a nice Thanksgiving too.  
  
Thank you  
  
Danny  
  
Rafe remembered that day, they were in the middle of Thanksgiving dinner when there was a knock at the door. Mr. McCawley looked at his wife questionly,  
  
"Who would come by now?" he asked  
  
She shrugged, as she got up to get the door. Looking through the screen door she said,  
  
"Yes, oh, hello sheriff, how can we help you?"  
  
The sheriff looked concerned, a pale and ghostly shade, his hand shook as he took the hat off of his head.  
  
"Is a Daniel Walker here m'am?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir he is, would you like to come in?" she offered. "Is something wrong?"  
  
He stepped inside.  
  
"Well, m'am…..maybe." Rafe's father walked toward his wife. "Do you know if Danny happens to be kin to a Cole Walker?"  
  
"Yes sir, that's his father." Mr. McCawley spoke up.  
  
"Oh, I see." the sheriff breathed  
  
"Whats happened sheriff?" asked Mrs. McCawley cautiously.  
  
"Well, Cole Walker committed suicide tonight." The sheriff cleared his throat. "At his residence. It was believed he was looking for his son."  
  
"Oh God." Mrs. McCawley claimed raising a hand to her mouth.  
  
"I'm here to inform him and ask him a few questions." The sheriff said.  
  
Mr. McCawley walked into the living room where Rafe and Danny had retreated to play while his parents were out of the room.  
  
"Uh…Danny, could you come here a minute." Mr. McCawley asked.  
  
Rafe and Danny got up and walked toward him.  
  
"No, son, not you, we just need to talk to Danny for a minute."  
  
As Rafe started for the living room again, Rafe's mother went after him and sat on the couch with him. Danny was led into the hall to the sheriff. The sheriff let out a loud sigh.  
  
"Hi, Danny."  
  
"Hello sheriff"  
  
"Danny, the sheriff would just like to ask you a few questions and talk to you for a few minutes okay?"  
  
"Sure Mr. McCawley." Danny replied, confused.  
  
The sheriff sat with Danny on the stairs with Mr. McCawley looking on arms crossed, but hands moving constantly and nervously.  
  
"Momma?" asked Rafe  
  
"What honey?"  
  
"What do they wanna talk to Danny for?"  
  
She tried to explain to her son, the events that had taken place that evening.  
  
She heard the screen door creak open. She got up, and quickly walked toward the door.  
  
"Now sheriff, we'll look after him." Offered Mr. McCawley.  
  
Danny stayed there from there on in.  
  
Dear Lord- November 27-1929  
  
Daddy's dead……………The sheriff said I could go get my things from the house tomorrow, they have to get some things out. I know what their doing, their taking out Daddy's body. Well……I did it. Daddy said I killed Momma and now I killed Daddy. The sheriff said he probably came home lookin' for me, and that its not my fault. But it is, if I would have been home, daddy would have hurt me and not himself. I don't know, I guess I'll stay with Rafe now……I just don't know.  
  
Danny  
  
Oh God Danny that wasn't your fault. How could he ever think tha-. Rafe vaguely remembered any other particular details about that night except Danny didn't eat, and his mother whispering to his father,  
  
"That man probably would have killed Danny if he hadn't been here."  
  
That night Danny went from his best friend to his brother. 


	6. Pictures of the Past

Pictures from the Past  
  
Rafe decided to set the journal aside and look at something else, he looked around and saw the beated photo album. Grabbing it he opened it to the first page.  
  
Page One:  
  
A Picture of Rafe and Danny at age ten on Rafe's father's crop duster.  
  
A Picture of Danny's father, holding Danny as a baby.  
  
A picture of Danny's mother and father together.- Danny's mother was  
  
gorgeous and had such a kind face. Danny took after her in many ways.  
  
Page Two:  
  
A picture of Danny (age eleven) w/ his father- Danny had a black eye and  
  
was a bit bruised.  
  
A school picture of Rafe  
  
A picture of Rafe and his family "The McCawleys"  
  
A picture of Rafe trying to fly off the barn w/ some paper constructed wings.  
  
Page Three:  
  
A picture of Rafe and Danny when they first made it into the army  
  
Several training pictures  
  
Picture of the graduating Army class  
  
Picture of Rafe and Danny by a real plane (not a crop duster)  
  
Page Four:  
  
Picture of Evelyn  
  
Picture of Red, and Anthony  
  
Picture of Betty, Sandra, and Evelyn  
  
Picture of Doolittle when he wasn't looking  
  
Page Five:  
  
Picture of a planes flying in the sky  
  
Picture of Rafe and Evelyn  
  
Picture of Rafe by his favorite plane  
  
Picture of their quarters (where they slept) w/ some of the guys  
  
A Picture of Danny on his bed writing in his journal  
  
Rafe scanned the pages till he reached the last one.  
  
The Last Page:  
  
Picture of the McCawley family w/ Danny  
  
Rafe and Danny by a plane in their flight jackets  
  
Picture of all the guys in the bunkers  
  
A childhood photo of Rafe and Danny  
  
And a Picture of Danny actually smiling  
  
Rafe looked up, in awe. Danny had so many friends, and memories. He decided he would put the picture of Danny smiling in his wallet.  
  
"Oh Danny." He sighed. 


	7. Reading Further

Rafe again picked up the journal. Scanned the pages and began to read again.  
  
Dear Lord- July 21-1932  
  
Its my birthday. Though I wish it weren't. No matter how many years go by, I always feel weird about taking presents from the McCawleys. Like a burden. They shouldn't have to do this for me. I didn't do anything to deserve it, I'm not their kid, they are taking care of me and I am grateful for that. I don't want to drop out of school. One day, Rafe and I will go into the air force, he will be the best pilot they've ever seen, and I of course……will be #2, as always.  
  
And I don't mean that in a spiteful way, Rafe deserves to be #1 after all he's had to cope with, his reading.  
  
Rafe stopped.  
  
"Danny, what do you mean I deserved it, YOU had to cope w/ so much more than I did, ever, and you were never a burden.  
  
Thats why I'm glad to know a guy like him. He's always trying to protect me, and I don't want him to feel like he HAS to be my protector. I've survived this long. Rafe is so confident……about everything. Whether its girls or family or himself, I think he's one of those people who could do anything, anything they want to do. Maybe I'm paranoid. Maybe I'm just in envy of my best friend. I don't know, I mean I like who I am I guess. I gotta go. We're supposed to have cake.  
  
Thanks  
  
Danny  
  
Rafe skipped read and read, going through years and memories. Reading faster than he ever had before, and easier.  
  
Dear Lord- August 23-1941  
  
Rafe is dead. Oh! God what will I do, I have to go tell…… I have to go tell Evelyn, I have to go for Rafe. He would of wanted me to, in fact I know he did, he told me. I always thought if Rafe weren't here then I would be #1, and now he's dead. Oh God I didn't mean it. Please give me my friend back, my brother. Please, I'm so sorry.  
  
Later-  
  
I've calmed down a bit. I'm sorry I burst out like that. You may be the only One who understands, You are the Only one. I went and talked to Evelyn, she took it suprisingly well, better than I did, I think, but I've always been one to grieve in silence.  
  
Yeah you were Danny, you never let anyone see your pain. Even when you were dyin' in my arms you were still crackin' jokes like it was nothin'. Oh Danny. 


	8. And Further

Dear Lord- November 12-1941  
  
I ran into Evelyn at the theater today. It was……interesting to say the least, but refreshing. It reminded me that Rafe is dead but I am alive. I thought I could never survive without Rafe, maybe I can….. thats what I have to find out now. Maybe this is a test. To make me a stronger person, it was strange, I saw her outside the theater and before I could restrain myself I had already called her name. It too was strange, I haven't really had much contact w/ other people since……well, I'd been logging in a lot of flight hours. I feel closer to Rafe when I'm up there. It was so hard after he died, I knew everyone pitied me, they still do. I wish they wouldn't, I've been fighting that since we were kids….since I was a kid. I also have to get used to being just one. I even considered suicide, but I don't think I could ever bring myself to actually do it, besides I've survived this long. And I owe it to Rafe too……………………Anyway, um…Evelyn and I went for some coffee, to talk…catch up on some things, and of course…talk about Rafe. I can tell she misses him. It was nice, talking to someone again and I know Rafe would have liked that we were getting on with our lives. Some of the gang passed by later. And I don't know if I should have but I had to see her again, I didn't want it to end. Well, she left her hankerchief and I had to return it to her, and I thought maybe….. well, maybe she'd wanna see me again too. Oh I was such an idiot, she was already in bed and ohhhhh… I'd better get to bed, I've tortured myself enough for one night. Please let thing turn out alright.  
  
G' Night  
  
Danny  
  
Dear Lord- November 30-1941  
  
A few weeks ago Evelyn dropped by the hanger and…well I still don't know exactly what happened, but one thing led to another and…I took her flying…It was so beautiful, she was so beautiful. I've never felt like this before. Next thing I knew we were in the hanger and……God I know it was a sin but… but I wouldn't take it back for the world. I'd never. My head is in such a rush. I've never felt this way before! Since then we haven't been apart. But sometimes I wonder…no…well, sometimes I wonder if she really loves me or its Rafe she's thinking of. But that's crazy, that's what I tell myself anyway. I've just never been in love before, but I do feel like there's something she's not telling me. And I also feel guilty, Rafe was and is my best friend, he loved Evelyn, but how can I ignore how I feel? I think I think to much.  
  
Danny  
  
Dear Lord- December 6-1941  
  
Oh God, Rafe is alive, I knew it, secretly I always knew it. What am I gonna do, Evelyn……Oh Lord what am I gonna do. I gotta get to Evelyn. Gotta let her know!  
  
Later-  
  
I was too late. Rafe had already gotten to her, I have never seen such hate in his eyes. The only other man I'd seen with that hate was…and though it pains me to say so, he looked like my father. The same cold bitter hatred, aimed at me. I caught up w/ him at a local bar the guys like to hang at…… I knew he'd be drinking, bragging about his experience. Cocky as hell, and drunk on top of it. However it happened we ended up in a brawl, I will admit it hurt, but only because it was from my best friend. The police showed up and we hopped in my car and sped away, I was actually kinda glad to get to talk to Rafe alone, so he had no one to show off for. He doesn't think things could ever be the same. I swear I never would have gotten involved w/ Evelyn if I'd of know…I mean that, he's my best friend, he thinks I did it on purpose. I would never do that to him, if I could take it back I ……I would, I really think I would, for him. He deserves the best. Evelyn is the best, they should be together, besides I don't think she really loved me anyway, I was just…a stand in, like always. Forgive me if it's selfish but…why not me. Just once.  
  
Danny  
  
Dear Lord- April 1942  
  
I'm not sure on the date anymore, we've been training non stop for some "Secret Mission" Which I don't know if any of us will live through, we don't even know where we're going yet. Rafe and I are on better terms now, talking at least. I don't know if he will ever trust me again, but he seems to be hiding something. There seem to be secrets everywhere and their all from me. Maybe I'm just paranoid.  
  
Danny  
  
Dear Lord- April 1942  
  
We are going to Tokyo, Japan. We are going to bomb them! I pray that Rafe makes it home alright. I can tell, and am willing to admit it now,  
  
Evelyn never really loved me. (Sad) But….. that's okay, I guess. I hope they have a.. great life, together. And I will try my hardest to support, them. I could never hold Evelyn to what we had, I just…wouldn't feel right.  
  
Boy do I hate myself for being so…… me.  
  
I think I'll write Rafe a letter tonight.  
  
Danny 


	9. Letters

Folded in between a page of the journal, almost as a bookmark, Rafe found a letter… Addressed to him.  
  
Dear Rafe- April 1942  
  
Look Rafe, I know things have changed, and for that I am sorry. I can't even begin to tell you how remorseful I am about this, all of this, and even if I could it wouldn't matter, because to be frank, your too bull headed to listen, and you know its true. I just wanted you to know that…… well, no matter what happens, today, tomorrow, for the rest of our lives… I am your friend, always. I hope you can forgive me, and maybe, someday things can be the same between us…  
  
Home of the Brave  
  
Danny  
  
Danny, was always my strength, building me up when I was down, helping me in school, in life. I would be nothing without you Danny, he thought.  
  
You always gave me advice, whether I wanted to hear it or not, but it was true, like you Danny.  
  
Dear Evelyn- April 1942  
  
I know you are keeping something from me. I don't pretend to know what. I trust you to tell me, when you feel it is right. I think of you often, almost all of the time, I think Rafe is avoiding me, how can I blame him? This isn't a time to let things go unsaid or rather unwritten as the case may be, I want you to be happy. So if for some reason I don't make it out of here, I want you and Rafe to be together. I know you don't really love me Evelyn, not the way you love Rafe anyway. I understand after you've had somebody like Rafe, I must look like scraps. I could only hope to be ½ the man he is. Don't feel sorry for me, I don't, and I'm used to it. So I send you all my love Evelyn, across these weary miles, across the ocean, I will always love you.  
  
Love Forever  
  
Danny  
  
Rafe never knew how insecure Danny was, or how much he really did look up to him.  
  
"Danny I didn't mean to… I was just… mad that's all." Talking only to himself. 


	10. Memories

Rafe just sat there, in the moldy room, clinging to physical evidence that such a man as his friend existed, for there was nothing but that….. Papers, pictures….. and memories. There was a the light of the setting sun coming in a near by window. He stared at it, the warmth consuming him. It was there he broke down and cried. But through his coughing sobs he whispered  
  
"Why. Oh God why!"  
  
He placed his hands over his eyes and rocked himself back and forth.  
  
"I should'a gone first. I was always ready to, I never thought that…" he stopped realizing how foolish he had been leaving Evelyn and Danny, for thinking he was invincible. He knew he was trying to be the hero, even when there was no need for one. Danny had always known that. Heroes do what has to be done, whether they want to do it or not. They do what is right, not thinking of themselves. Danny did that his entire life. Rafe decided at that moment Danny wasn't a hero… he was a legend.  
  
As once quoted:  
  
"Heroes get remembered, but legends never die."  
  
Rafe rose up from his knees and went outside. Leaning against on of the pillars holding up the porch he looked out at the field, where across lay Rafe's house. He stared at his house….. it looked like heaven compared to where he was, and finally saw it from Danny's point of view, not only the landscape, but life, Danny always seemed to be looking toward heaven, something better.  
  
"I'd better go" he thought, and turned around to look in the house one last time. The light coming in the house was smaller, but in it you could see the body of a man. Arms crossed and grinning at his friend. First, in shock Rafe's mouth fell open, then straitening up he just smiled back, tears rolling down his cheeks, the light slowly faded away.  
  
Rafe, closing the door to the house….. Danny's house, bag in hand, glanced at the letter he had just written that was folded and set on the counter. It was addressed  
  
To: Danny  
  
From: Rafe  
  
" Land of the Free, Home of the Brave."  
  
Forever. 


	11. Confrontation

Trudging across the field, to his house, to the land of the living. Evelyn was waiting on the porch just like he knew she would be. When he came into her vision, she ran to him.  
  
"Where have you been, you haven't been home all day, you didn't come home for lunch and-" she stopped.  
  
Seeing the dampness around his eyes, she softened.  
  
"Lets go inside." She said taking him by the arm and leading him toward the house.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------Later in the house----------- ------------------------------  
  
  
  
They sat down at the table,  
  
"So, what's going on. Really going on." She said.  
  
" Remember when Doolittle came by the other day?"  
  
she nodded  
  
"Well, he wasn't here about some mission….."  
  
"Why was he here Rafe?" she asked frozen and scared.  
  
"He dropped some of things of Danny's." he said.  
  
"Oh Rafe!…. Are you, okay? Is there anything I can do or-"  
  
"Ev, don't! You don't have to do this!" he yelled. "You shouldn't HAVE to do this." He said calming down. "All you've done since we've got married is.. well, step on egg shells around me. You shouldn't have to do that. You suffered the same loss as I did, maybe more. I mean… that baby will never know his real father and….." he haulted.  
  
"Rafe I can't let you do this to yourself. I agree, we have to deal with this, and this baby will know his father, we'll make sure of that." she replied softly.  
  
" You know what I mean Ev. How is that baby ever gonna know what his father went through for him? How can he understand something like that when even I don't!"  
  
"Look Rafe, I don't think anyone CAN understand this, and certainly no one can explain it. But you can't lock yourself up like you have the past few months. It's NOT your fault, it's not your fau-"  
  
"That's just it Ev! It is my fault!" he stopped as if wondering if he should let it out. "Danny died saving MY life! He…" he began to cry. "He… I chose you over him in a way, and I see that now, but Danny, he always knew. I did what everyone in his life had always done to him."  
  
"Rafe I'm sure he understood, that's what happens when you grow up."  
  
"I KNOW he understood! He always did! I went to Danny's old house today, just looking through his things. Remembering, I found out things I didn't even know."  
  
"Where do we go from here." She said, as if giving in.  
  
They stared at each other, neither knowing the answer. 


	12. Hope, Faith, and Family

1 year later…………….  
  
"Rafe, please!" she yelled sobbing. "Please don't!"  
  
In another drunken mood Rafe picked up a vase that was on the table and swept it off the table, it instantly shattered on the hardwood floor. Evelyn jumped at the sound.  
  
"Rafe please! Danny's here!"  
  
"Bring him out!" he slurred. "He never does anything around here!"  
  
"He's only 3 Rafe! Your drunk, now come on just go to bed." She offered.  
  
"Leave me alone!" he said grabbing his ½ empty bottle and charged out the door.  
  
Evelyn sank down against the wall, hands covering her face she wept. A creak of the door, and light steps made her look up. Only to see the face of a kind and thoughtful little boy.  
  
"Daddy mad again?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah honey, daddy's just a little upset right now, he'll be okay though." She soothed. He nodded.  
  
"I don't want you to worry about this okay sweetie? Everything will be okay." Danny walked solemnly back to his room where he stayed the rest of the night.  
  
Rafe wandered back to the house in the early morning light. Evelyn was asleep on the couch but was immediately awakened by the sound of the screen door and Rafe's stomping.  
  
"Rafe?" she questioned, still half asleep.  
  
"Where's Danny?"  
  
"His room. Why?"  
  
Rafe without hesitation headed toward Danny's room at the end of the hall.  
  
"Why Rafe? Why?!" she yelled after him, beginning to get concerned.  
  
Rafe barged into Danny's room.  
  
"Wake up!" he yelled as the door flew open. But he was surprised to see Danny was already awake, writing. Danny stood up quickly, like a jack-in- the-box would have.  
  
"M-morning Daddy." He said it almost rehearsed.  
  
"What you doin' up? And what's this?!" he bellowed, grabbing a book out of Danny's hands. Opening it, he saw….. it was a journal. Danny Jr.'s journal. It read:  
  
Daddy got real mad at mommy again. I wish he'd be happy again, like he used to be. Mommy said he just gets upset sometimes. I understand, Daddy's right, I don't help him out very much.  
  
And it continued like that for pages. No one moved. Rafe wasn't aware anyone else was in the room with him. He looked up and gazed at his son….. Danny's son. How could he of let this happen. He had become the one person he despised most….. He pulled Danny to him and just held him. Clenching his head he spied Evelyn, who had mysteriously appeared in the doorway. He shut his eyes tight. As if trying to erase.  
  
"It's okay Daddy." Danny whispered.  
  
"No Danny, it's not." He paused, pulling Danny back and staring at both him and Evelyn. "But it will be."  
  
At that moment Rafe found peace. He had made immense with Danny.  
  
Both of them.  
  
He realized that all he needed was what was with him at that very moment, all else was details. And no matter what you must hold what you love dear… and always have hope and faith.  
  
Danny knew it, and now he did too.  
  
  
  
Yes, the story is over. I would just like to thank everyone who took the time to read and review or just read, you don't know how much it means. This is also the disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters, however the story idea is my own. Thank you again to everyone who read, and I will try and have some new stories up soon. If you have any comments or requests please post them or e-mail me.  
  
Thank you  
  
Sincerely  
  
  
  
Sam 


End file.
